Marissa Jaret Winokur
|Currently1 = Winner|FacebookUserName = marissa.jaret.winokur}} is the winner of Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US). She was best known for her close friendships with Ross Mathews, Ariadna Gutierrez, and Brandi Glanville. She was the last houseguest of the season to get nominated for eviction. When she won the final HoH, she chose to take her good friend and closest ally Ross to the final 2 even though she didn't believe she could win against him. Ross's deceitful gameplay resulted in her winning by a vote of 6-3. Marissa is also remembered for her frequent rambling and use of the word "like." She remained friendly with everyone in the game and rarely deceived, which helped her secure the jury votes she needed to win in the end. Biography Retrieved from CBS Age: 44 Hometown: Bedford, New York Current city: Toluca Lake, California Occupation: Actress, director, and mother Three adjectives that describe you: Loud, loyal, and feisty. Favorite activities: Working, snuggling with my dog, and eating popcorn. What do you think will be the most difficult part of living inside the Big Brother house? Being away from my son and my dog. Oh yeah, and my husband... What moment in your career do you think prepared you to live in the Big Brother house? Being in the theater, you have to work closely with a lot of big personalities. I survived Harvey Fierstein in Hairspray. Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most? I have so many for different reasons! Rachel, Jordan, and Jessica are my trifecta. Do you have a strategy for winning the game? I'm going to play a social game. I'm going to try not to annoy Houseguests and talk too much. I'm also going to try to team up with some athletic house guests who can win physical challenges. My life's motto is… Life's too short, put cream cheese on it. What would you take into the house and why? - My 9-year-old son, because he knows how to play the game better than anyone. Although he would probably vote me out! - More hair than will fit in my suitcase. - Don Lemon, to keep up with my nightly ritual. Fun facts about yourself: - I like being sneaky. - I can guess the calorie count in anything. - I'm obsessed with the podcast My Favorite Murder. - I love nature and being outdoors. - I'm a BB superfan! Player History - Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US) Competition History Food History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother *During Big Brother 20 (US), Marissa and fellow CBB1 finalist Ross will be hosting a new post-eviction talk show on Facebook Watch known as Off the Block with Ross and Marissa, where they will interview every houseguest the day after their eviction, up until finale night, where they would then interview all houseguests of the season, replacing Will Kirby, who had taken over for Jeff Schroeder during Big Brother 19 (US). *She attended Cody Nickson & Jessica Graf's wedding on October 14, 2018. *Marissa appeared on Celebrity Big Brother 2 (US) to host the semi-final HoH competition. Trivia *Marissa and Ross are the second/third houseguests to make a cameo in one season before being cast in another, following Paulie Calafiore. They were followed by Kato Kaelin. **Marissa attended live evictions during both Big Brother 5 (US) and Big Brother 13 (US). **Marissa's cameos happened before Paulie's did, but Paulie's counts as the first because he became a houseguest before Marissa did. * Marissa was the last houseguest to be nominated on Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US), with her first nomination being on Day 23. * Marissa is one of nine American HouseGuests to be nominated during both parts of a double eviction and survive, the others being Jameka Cameron, Jerry McDonald, Spencer Clawson, Victoria Rafaeli, Michelle Meyer, Matthew Clines, Kevin Schlehuber, and Sam Bledsoe. ** Marissa is the only one of the nine to make it to the final 2, and by extension, win the game. * Marissa is the third female to beat a male in the final 2 in the American version of Big Brother, following Nicole Franzel and Morgan Willett respectively. She would be followed by Kaycee Clark and Tamar Braxton. * Marissa is tied with Shannon, Ariadna, and Omarosa for the most competitions won by a female in Celebrity Big Brother (US), with 2 competition wins each. * Marissa is the oldest finalist, and by extension oldest winner at the time of filming in the American Version of Big Brother at 45, beating out Dick Donato who was the oldest finalist in a standard season of Big Brother (US), being 44 while competing. ** However, Dick is older than Marissa by date of birth. * Marissa is tied with Jun Song, Maggie Ausburn, Morgan Willett, and Tamar Braxton for the second fewest number of HOH wins out of the winners with 1. ** Will Kirby has the fewest amongst winners with 0. * Marissa is the first US houseguest to win HOH during a Triple Eviction. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Celebrity Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 1 (US Celebrity) Contestants Category:Winners